March 27, 2013 Main Event results
The March 27, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the GIANT Center in Hershey, Pennsylvania on March 26, 2013. Summary With less than two weeks until WrestleMania 29, WWE Main Event featured WWE Tag Team Champion Kane battling U.S. Champion Antonio Cesaro, the debut of Brodus Clay and Tensai's new tag team name and The Bella Twins’ return to in-ring action! In less than two weeks at WrestleMania 29, Kane & Daniel Bryan defend the WWE Tag Team Titles against the untested duo of Dolph Ziggler and Big E Langston. In preparation for the battle, The Big Red Monster faced United States Champion Antonio Cesaro in the featured contest on WWE Main Event while Daniel Bryan joined The Miz and Michael Cole on commentary. As the contest wavered back and forth, AJ Lee skipped her way around the ring. No doubt wanting to distract The Big Red Monster, AJ was stopped in her tracks by Kane's partner Bryan, who prevented the devilish Diva from further diverting his partner's attention. Despite her best efforts, AJ was unable to dodge her former beau, allowing The Big Red Monster to focus his attention on the dangerous United States Champion and execute a Chokeslam on the Swiss-born Superstar to secure the victory. Before the Divas Tag Team action got underway, The Funkadactyls revealed Tensai and Brodus Clay's tag team name — Tons of Funk. The revelation coincides with the announcement earlier in the afternoon on WWE.com that Tons of Funk & The Funkadactyls will face The Rhodes Scholars & The Bella Twins in an Eight-Person Mixed Tag Team Match at WrestleMania 29. The announcement prompted the arrival of Tensai and Brodus Clay, who delighted the WWE Universe in Hershey by dancing their way to the ring. However, The Rhodes Scholars were not to be overshadowed — appearing on WWE Main Event and announcing the entrance of The Bellas. With the latest battle set for The Grandest Stage of Them All, The Bellas were ready to send a clear message to The Funkadactyls. Since returning to WWE earlier in March, The Bella Twins and The Funkadactyls have shared a mutual animosity that has erupted into a bitter rivalry. With each duo gaining the upper hand in attacks on Raw and SmackDown, the lovely Divas finally collided on WWE Main Event in a match that was also The Bellas’ return to in-ring action. Naomi and Cameron have shown a great deal of chemistry as a tag team in recent weeks, but they faced their most daunting challenge in The Bellas, who are experienced veterans and both former Divas Champions. Despite the apparent advantage for The Bellas, The Funkadactyls welcomed the twin duo back to WWE with a fast-paced contest that was a partial preview of the coming battle on The Grandest Stage of Them All. A distraction from Cody Rhodes, though, allowed The Bellas to steal a victory and build momentum for their team as The Road to WrestleMania continues to approach its destination. Results *Dark match: Ted DiBiase defeated Bray Wyatt *Kane defeated Antonio Cesaro *The Bella Twins (Brie Bella and Nikki Bella) (w/ Team Rhodes Scholars) defeated The Funkadactyls (Cameron and Naomi) (w/ Brodus Clay & Tensai) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Kane v Antonio Cesaro ME_026_Photo_01.jpg ME_026_Photo_02.jpg ME_026_Photo_03.jpg ME_026_Photo_04.jpg ME_026_Photo_05.jpg ME_026_Photo_06.jpg ME_026_Photo_07.jpg ME_026_Photo_08.jpg ME_026_Photo_09.jpg ME_026_Photo_10.jpg ME_026_Photo_11.jpg ME_026_Photo_12.jpg ME_026_Photo_13.jpg ME_026_Photo_14.jpg ME_026_Photo_15.jpg The Bella Twins v The Funkadactyls ME_026_Photo_16.jpg ME_026_Photo_17.jpg ME_026_Photo_18.jpg ME_026_Photo_19.jpg ME_026_Photo_20.jpg ME_026_Photo_21.jpg ME_026_Photo_22.jpg ME_026_Photo_23.jpg ME_026_Photo_24.jpg ME_026_Photo_25.jpg ME_026_Photo_26.jpg ME_026_Photo_27.jpg ME_026_Photo_28.jpg ME_026_Photo_29.jpg ME_026_Photo_30.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #26 results Category:2013 television events